1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus for motor vehicles comprised of a plurality of chambers having at least one light source each and being formed by one light unit each, and having a baffle frame with a plurality of openings, each of which being designated to the light units.
2. Description of the Background Art
From DE 44 45 187 A1, a lighting apparatus for motor vehicles is known, wherein an opaque-baffle frame, together with a shield closing the lighting apparatus, is held in a seating bed of a housing by an adhesive. On a rear side of the opaque-baffle frame, a light-transmissive screen is form-fittingly connected. Due to the dual fastening of the opaque-baffle frame to the shield and the housing, a variation with respect to the positioning of light units in a lighting apparatus with a plurality of light chambers is not possible.
DE 91 17 246 U1 discloses a lighting apparatus for motor vehicles with a plurality of chambers, each forming a light unit, whereby on the one hand, a baffle frame is connected to a cover pane that covers the lighting apparatus, and on the other hand, the baffle frame is connected to reflectors, which are dedicated to the respective light units, and to the light-transmissive screens. Due to the direct coupling of the baffle frame to a front reflector edge of the respective light units, variation options with regard to the positioning of light units are limited.
From DE 199 41 524 A1, a lighting apparatus for motor vehicles is known that includes a baffle frame having a plurality of openings, in which chamber-forming light units are individually mounted. Each light unit is comprised of a housing and a light pane, which covers a front housing opening, whereby a reflector and a light source dedicated thereto are arranged inside the pot-shaped housing. The housing is inserted in the opening of the baffle frame and is detachably connected thereto by a screw connection. The conventional lighting apparatus allows easy replacement of the baffle frame's light units, which are dedicated to the respective openings. Furthermore, it is possible to position the light units in several or different openings of the baffle frame. This, however, requires that the transverse extensions of the light units correspond with the respective dimensions of the openings of the baffle frame.